Control, Lost
by Roofie
Summary: It was unbearable. Uncoordinated and un-rhythmic. Chaos. Neither of them had control like this. Maybe that was the point. Every moment teetered, and every moment ached for something stronger.' HERE BE PRONZ! You are warned.


Author's Note: Another Kinkmeme response. Original prompt was along the lines of 'Rorschach loses his man-cherry in the manliest way possible'

So this goes without saying - THIS IS PRONZ!

And if you get lost - GOOD!

Enjoyyy

***

"Rorschach what the hell are you—"

"Shut up."

Biting at the mouth that was to feed him, Rorschach forced himself onto Daniel without a moment's hesitation or preparation.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Daniel wasn't sure if he had just passed out at the mere sensation. He sucked at any air he could find, but was met by empty space and black dots. It was too tight. Too close. It was crushing him.

Rorschach's back arched impossibly far, finding the console behind and holding on for dear life. Riding out the pain with broken breaths and strangled gasps.

Daniel choked back something that sounded suspiciously like, but was certainly _not_, a sob. Hiccupping at the friction as Rorschach's legs quivered, and a growl came from that snarling mouth.

Without warning Rorschach pushed, his muscles reacting visibly as fingers dug into the edge of Archie's control panel. Daniel yelped and pulled at taught skin and bucked against the bony thighs around his waist. Trying to make it stop— trying to make it go faster.

It was unbearable. Uncoordinated and un-rhythmic. Chaos. Neither of them had control like this. Maybe that was the point. Every moment teetered, and every moment ached for something stronger.

Rorschach thrust again, and Daniel's cry made the very metal quake. It was too hard—no, it wasn't hard enough. That damn mask wasn't helping. He needed to see him.

Not a thrust this time. More of a crushing blow as the mask was discarded along with the rest. Walter quaked over him. No restraint left as Daniel choked and fell forward to the man's chest.

Feet found purchase on the leather backrest and the depth was blinding. Pushing down onto it, impaling himself as far as he could. Was it enough? Could it ever be? Rorschach yelped and tried to go faster.

Dan's butt squeaked against the leather pilot seat. Rorschach rattled out something guttural in response to this newly discovered depth. Grinding into it like a cat being stroked in just the right place.

Daniel buried himself into his partner's chest, clutching thighs to bruise until they were too high to hold. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. If he had any control at all over what was happening he might have come by now. As it was, his body wanted to explode but simply held on for dear life as a pace was set that made him howl.

He needed control. Dan needed it for his own sanity's sake as Walter... Rorschach—whoever, rode him all the wrong, and right ways. So he took it back. Forcing himself up and forward he leant into Rorschach. Somehow managing to use the edge of his seat as support for his thighs as he pushed as far in as their pelvises could manage.

It was Rorschach's turn to be breathless. Daniel's new act to take command caused something deep inside to scream. It felt too good. It made him cry as a hand instinctively took his partner's shoulder.

Hitting it again Rorschach lost all functions and just clung to Daniel's hair. He couldn't pull off and Daniel couldn't pull out. All they could do was squirm, rubbing whatever they had found in utter amazement and a little horror. Each twitch causing higher and more desperate yells from the both of them.

Rorschach came as Daniel took hold of the console and thrust so far forward it should have torn him in half. His neck craning back, far enough to snap.

Clenching around him, a roar escaped Dan so loud that a hand was forced to his lips. Coming inside he felt his eyes water as his teeth dug into a palm and drew salty, metallic blood.

The floor met his knees in the black and opening his eyes again he stared into crystal blue ones. Legs still wrapped around his waist, neither of them dared to speak, or move. They clung to each other on the corrugated deck.

What were they supposed to do now?


End file.
